the_lost_light_rebellion_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tieken
A technologically advanced human-based planet, Tieken is a world that has recently been taken under the control of the Empire through Mass Mind Control and social subjugation, a particularly effective tactic given the way that technology on Tieken had developed. It is the homeworld of Toby Koole, and is slightly smaller than Earth-size with a population numbering around 3 billion. Biology Tieken provides an interesting case as an inhabited planet as it orbits a newly-born White Star. Compared to the yellow Sol of Earth, it provides a great deal more energy to the planet which has caused numerous effects on the biology of the life which inhabits it. Most grasses and plant life, for example, have a blue hue to them both from the amount of energy they absorb but also to try and reflect sunlight away, not wanting to take in too much. Such an amount of energy being provided causes a reliance on it for all life forms on the planet, making them physically weaker than other examples of the same species as their star provides them much of the sustenance they need. Grown food is incredibly bountiful, and though animals exhibit similar weaknesses to the other life on Tieken, the energy stored in their meat is understandably high. Technology Technology, on the other hand, was able to quickly become leaps and bounds better than most other planets due to the easy use of solar energy. Almost the entire world relies solely on solar panels and clean, natural power. Everything commerce-related on the planet is entirely digital, with the populace using personal interfaces that appear as holographic touchpads to interact with stores, restaurants, even entertainment, communication and learning, all tied to ID chipping performed at birth so that each user can be logged and monitored, providing a convenience of use not seen anywhere else. Anything with physical buttons, or indeed even a touch-screen with a physical form, seems archaic and confusing in comparison, given the simplistic ease-of-use the Holo-Screens provide in everyday life. Even vehicles and other devices were controlled through this interface, installed for children almost at birth. Weapons, as well, are suitably advanced, with most peacekeeping forces and military making use of powerful directed energy weapons of varying caliber and type, for either stunning or lethal purposes. Traditional firearms were never developed, and without a need for nuclear energy of any kind there have been no instances of nuclear detonation either. The Fall of Tieken Recognising the planet as a useful resource for their forces, the Jupiter Empire launched a minimal assault on the planet around 6 months prior to the beginning of the Lost Light adventure. This attack was met with military resistance, but as soon as the J.E. managed to set up and activate several digital hacking towers, they were able to employ their mind-controlling technologies through Tieken's systems, which were incredibly effective as almost everyone on the planet was connected to it. Knowing that there was no need for complete enslavement, the planet's populace were allowed to retain free will, as this more insidious form of Mind Control simply shifted their beliefs and allegiances to that of the Empire's rule, their military immediately siding with the Empire's forces and the various countries swearing a unified loyalty to their rule, to which the public rejoiced, continuing about their daily lives while welcoming and supporting their new galactic overlords. There were, of course, outliers among the population of the planet who either weren't connected to the system at all or showed a strangely strong resistance, or even immunity, to the mind-control wavelengths. This is not a problem, however, as the social values of those who had sworn allegience to the Empire allowed for no alternate views, so those who expressed outrage or confusion rather than obedience were quickly shunned and despised, treated like dirt that didn't deserve to exist. In this manner, even those who escaped the main source of control would find themselves eventually subjugated through society. Despite this, there does remain an active resistance faction on Tieken made up of several military officers from various countries and a small portion of the population. They aren't able to make much ground in returning the planet to its former state, but at the same time are able to lay low, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Tieken's Role in the Empire The planet provides the following resources to the Empire, who would find themselves struggling to find similar resources if the planet were to be freed from their rule: * Highest quality energy weaponry from infantry-slaying to planet-busting levels. * Incredibly potent and efficient organic food and fluids * The ability to put the absorbed energy from the White Star to their own use. Category:Planets